1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Mailbox Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Remote Mail Delivery Indicator System for signaling to the user when the mail is delivered by utilizing an led display or speaker producing a distinct intermittent sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Mailbox Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Mailbox Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Mailbox Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,207; U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,282; U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,877; U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,590; U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,612 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,839.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Remote Mail Delivery Indicator System. The inventive device includes a pressure sensitive transmitting means positioned on the cornice of the floor of a mailbox, whereby when mail is inserted the mailbox the pressure sensitive transmitting means transmits a signal which is detected by an electronic receiver which signals the user.
In these respects, the Remote Mail Delivery Indicator System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of signaling to the user when the mail is delivered by utilizing an led display or speaker producing a distinct intermittent sound.